Indigo League
by LexaCorinthas
Summary: Lexa Corinthas begins her very own Pokémon Adventure alongside Ash. How will their story turn out now that the Team Rocket is not only after Pikachu but Lexa as well?
1. Background on Lexa

**Name: Lexa Corinthas**

**Eye Color: Silver**

**Hair Color: Midnight Black**

**Hometown: Pallet**

**Starter: Houndoom, Charmander**

**Pokemon: Houndoom, Charazard, Gyarados, Nidoking, Lugia, Jolteon**

**Nicknames in order: Shadow, Fury, Drago, Titan, Silver, Static**

**Pokemon Attacks: **

**Shadow: Flamethrower, Inferno, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball**

**Charazard: Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Quick Attack, Iron Tail**

**Gyarados: Hyper beam, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Fire Blast**

**Nidoking: MegaHorn, Poison sting, earthquake, shadow claw**

**Lugia: Areoblast, hydro pump, psychic, double team**

**Jolteon: Thunder, Quick Attack, Pin Missle, Flash**

**Romance: Brock**

**Summary: Starts her Pokemon journey at sixteen years old. Her parents were apart of TR before she was born and they left after. Her Parents left for a vacation by themsevles when she was ten and their ship sunk and they didn't survive, no one knows what caused the ship to sink.**

**She visits Prof. Oak to start as a trainer and along with already having Shadow she gets a shiny Charmander left by her parents as her starter pokemon along with a customized pokedex. She then travels with Ash, one of her only friends in the town.**

**P.S: She has physic powers, the reason her parents disbanding TR. Her powers are the rarest a human can have, the ability to create barriers, able to communicate with pokemon mentally, possible more as she gets stronger. TR is constantly after her once they figure out who she is. **

**P.S.S: Her picture is on the picture of the story. I did not draw her at all and instead created her using a pokemon trainer creator. Cannot rememeber the name of it but as soon as I do I will post it so I do not take any claim for it.**

**P.S.S.S: As for the fact as through the series everyone seems to carry more than their tiny backpacks can hold I am going to assume there is an item that allows it to hold more than it should so there:)**


	2. I Choose You!

_**I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**So this is my first time writing a Pokemon fanfiction. Honestly have no idea why this idea is stuck in my head either and just had to start writing it or go insane thinking about it, so here it is. This will be a bit different than the series but I plan to stick to the series, at least in the order of episodes. This might in turn be written 1 chapter per episode, we will see how it goes. Also the movies will be separate one shots since they themselves are so long, wrote out the mewtwo one and it was about fifteen hand written pages.**_

_**P.S**_

_**Some spelling might be wrong so if it is please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Chapter 1 - I Choose You!

Another beautiful sunrise broke the horizon over Pallet town casting the small, humble, town in Hughes of red and gold. With said sunrise also came the annoyance called the alarm clock.

It went off loudly, blasting the weather throughout the small neat room. Groaning loudly a slightly pale hand shot out from under the covers, slapping the snooze button on the old fashioned clock.

"Crap, why does it always have to go off when I am having a good dream?" A sleepy voice asked herself, still buried under the covers. The hand retreated back under the covers as she tried to get back to sleep.

Shadow, her houndoom, walked into the room and eyed the lump of blankets. Shaking his head he huffed and grabbed the end of the cover between his teeth pulling sharply, pulling the warm covers off the woman, who in turn squealed and shot up.

Her eyes found Shadow, the blanket still in his mouth, and glared. "Shadow why did you do that!?" He dropped the covers, huffing once more, and looked over at the clock then her bag that was sitting near her dresser.

Rolling her eyes she sighed. "Alright I get it, thanks for waking me I suppose." He nodded and sat down on top of the cover he dropped, eyeing her carefully. Chuckling she shook her head and got out of bed. "Don't worry, I'm up."

Sixteen year old Lexa Corinthas stretched and opened the blinds, allowing the sunlight to shine in. "Today's the day." All her waiting was finally paying off. SHe had promised her parents she would wait until she turned sixteen to become an official Pokemon trainer.

She had no idea why her parents wanted her to wait but after they passed away she swore to keep that promise, so in the end here she was. "Shadow, why don't you go grab yourself some breakfast while I take a shower."

He nodded and walked out of the room, though not without eyeing her once again, making sure she wouldn't go back to sleep. 'He's about as excited as I am.' She thought with a small smile.

Shadow and herself had been together since she was about six and he was a pup right out of the egg. Showering quickly she blowdried her midnight black hair and pulled it into a low ponytail.

Getting dressed she latched on the blue tear drop necklace her parents had left for her to open last year. Pulling on her shoes she looked herself over in the body length mirror. She wore a dark red shortsleeve shirt, a black with grey strips half jacket that tied around her upper ribs, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black mid-calf black boots.

"Not half bad I must say" Smiling she grabbed her pack and walked to the kitchen. Dropping the bag next to the table she poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate quickly, wanting to get to Prof. Oaks lab as soon as she could.

When both of them finished their breakfast she washed the dishes before picking up her pack and slinging it over her shoulder. "Ready boy?" He nodded and she left the house, locking the front door behind her.

Being so early the small town was practically empty except for the few people doing their morning chores. Passing by Ash's house she smirked, he was going to get his first pokemon today as well...if He wasn't late like he usually was.

They had been friends for years, usually hanging out at either her house or his. His mom had also taken on the role of adoptive mom after her parents died and no matter what there was nothing she could do that would ever repay that.

Because she lived on the opposite side of town the walk took a few minutes but she soon saw the large crowd of people standing outside the walkway that led up to the lab. 'Great, must be Gary.'

Even though Gary was the grandson of Prof. Oak he aways took the opportunity to either tease her or throw around who he was related to. He absolutely annoyed the S*** out of her for those reasons.

Well those and he teased Ash mercilessly. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about choosing a starter, she had Shadow already. Standing back a little bit she patiently waited for the crowd to disperse.

Leaning against a tree, Shadow laying down next to her she heard someone running towards the lab and sighed softly, shaking her head. "Always did have trouble being on time." She muttered and looked back to see Ash sprinting full speed towards the lab in what looked like...pajamas?

'What the?'

He almost passed her when he noticed her and screeched to a stop. "Lex you are here to!?" He asked, well more like yelled, and she nodded with a smile and a small chuckle. Shadow sat up, his tail wagging.

"Yup, can't become a Trainer without approval from Prof. Oak. Thought I would wait for the crowd to dissipate a bit though."

He looked at the crowd and sighed softly, shoulders slumping. "I will never get my first Pokemon as late as I am."

that's why he was running.' Shaking her head she pushed herself off the tree and laid a hand on his shoulder with a grin. "Don't worry, if he doesn't have one for you then maybe he will let me catch one for you."

That seemed to brighten him up and he smiled brightly. "You mean it!?"

Backing up she held up her hands in defeat and nodded. "Yes, but can you please not shout." SHe asked, laughing lightly and he flushed red and agreed.

"Hey losers!" A annoyingly familiar voice shouted through the crowd. Lexa couldn't keep back the sigh of annoyance and looked up to see Gary standing a few feet away holding a pokeball proudly in his hands. "See, I just picked the best pokemon!"

Rolling her eyes she looked down at Shadow, who just shrugged. "Any pokemon can be strong when trained with love and care." She stated and her silver eyes met Gary's green ones in annoyance.

He looked like he was about to say something when Shadow growled lightly at him. Shrugging he put the pokeball back on the belt at his waist. "We'll see, one day I will defeat you Lexa. Ash, eat my dust." With that said he got in his shiny red car and drove off.

The crowd seemed to follow him, allowing silence to thankfully take it's place. "Ah, I was wondering when you two were going to show up." Prof. Oak walked out from behind a piller and smiled.

Lexa shrugged and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the disappearing crowd. "Sorry Prof, didn't want to try and fight through the crowd."

He nodded and was about to say something else when Ash jumped in front of him. "Professor Oak where's my pokemon?" He asked happily and Prof. Oak looked at him in confusion for a second.

"You're pokemon?"

Ash nodded hastily. "Yes! I'm ready!" Lexa smiled and glanced down at the boy's pajamas, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"You look like you are ready for bed, not for pokemon training. I hope you don't think you are going to train in your pajamas?"

Ash shook his head. "Oh no professor, I got a messed up this morning and was a little late, but believe me I'm ready for a pokemon!" He once again nearly shouted, his excitement taking over again.

Prof. Oak glanced up at Lexa with a smile. "I see you are at least dressed for training." He chuckled and motioned for them to follow. Together they walked up the steps that led up the hill and to the lab.

He opened the large doors and led them into a room that had three pokeballs sitting in a case. When they got there Prof. Oak pressed a button and the screen covering the pokeballs went down and ash grabbed the pokeball with the symbol of a water drop on it.

"With a lot of consideration I finally decided to choose squirtle." It opened to reveal...absolutly Nothing inside. "Ahh."

Prof. Oak closed his eyes in contemplation and Lexa leaned against on of the desks, watching the amusing exchange. "That one was taken by someone who was on time."

Ash put the ball down and reached for the other one, grabbing it. "That's alright, now I will choose as my pokemon, Bulbasaur." It opened much the same was as the last one, empty and all to. "What!"

Prof. Oak rolled his eyes. "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late."

Shaking his head Ash put that one down to. "That's no problem, cause my pokemon will now be Charmander." This one to was empty and Lexa stifled a chuckle at the expression painted on her friends face.

"The early bird gets the worm..Eh...well In this case the pokemon."

Ash looked crestfallen and Lexa was about to step forward and offer her idea when Ash looked back up at the Prof. "Does this mean all the pokemon are taken?"

Suddenly Prof. Oak looked a bit weary of something. "Well there is still one more."

Spirits suddenly lifted Ash smiled. "Professor I'll take it!" He demanded and the middle circle opened up and a pokeball with a lightning bolt appeared on it and Lexa shook her head with a small sigh.

She had been helping out here for years after her parents died, needing a job. This pokemon, a pikachu, had always been a bit volatile and she had expressed concerns allowing a new trainer to take him to Prof. Oak. 'Perhaps he will be good for Ash, a pokemon that matches him in stubbornness.'

Prof. Oak handed him the pokeball. "I must warn you there is a problem with this one." Lightning seemed to shoot out of the pokeball as it opened, leaving the small mouse pokemon sitting where it's pokeball used to be housed. "It's name is Pikachu."

"It's so cute! It's the best of all!" He said and Prof. Oak just watched. "You'll see." Grabbing the Pikachu ash picked it up. "Oh hi pikachu!" Hugging the yellow pokemon happily.

Next thing they all knew Ash was being shocked by the small pokemon. "It's also known as the electric mouse pokemon, it's usually shy but can sometimes have electrifying personalities."

Shadow snickered beside her and she scratched between his horns. "Now, now, shadow, play nice." She said and he rolled his eyes at her with another small snicker at the boy.

The lightning died down and Ash just twitched for a second. "I see what you mean." He said, completely dazed.

Prof. Oak chuckled and pulled out a pokedex and six pokeballs. "Now take these, your pokedex and pokeballs." Ash reached out and Lexa saw the glint in Pikachu's eyes and groaned softly. 'Here we go again.'

Pikachu was shocking both Ash and the Prof. And eventually it died down, leaving both jittery with their hair standing straight up. Prof. Oak shook it off and brushed out it coat before looking at Lexa.

"You are here to start your very own Pokemon journey as well. I have something special from you, a gift from your parents to give you when you finally came through here." He said and walked over to another desk, pushing a button on the side.

A circular hole opened and a black and red pokeball came out. Picking it up he handed it to her. "This is your secondary starter Pokemon."

The pokeball opened and a red light shot out, leaving a golden charmander standing. Lexa kneeled down in front of the charmander and smiled softly. "My name is Lexa" Shadow walked over and looked around her and she rubbed his nose. "This is Shadow glad to have you with us."

The charmander seemed a bit frightened of Shadow for a bit until Shadow sniffed him, licking his head. The charmander was tiny, smaller than the ones she had normally seen on TV, books, or in the field that was behind the professors lab.

Charmander needed a name, something unique to him. Thinking for a while she finally came up with one and smirked. "How would you like to be fury?" She asked and the Charmander smiled and nodded happily.

Prof. Oak smiled fondly and pulled out six pokeballs and a black pokedex, one customized by her parents as well, and a small credit card. "These are also gifts from your parents, the pokedex is completely customized with all the information you might need and the card has enough money to keep you stable no matter how long your journey lasts."

She took the items and stashed them in her bag before recalling fury to his pokeball. "I suppose it is time to leave." Prof. Oak nodded with a small sigh.

"I guess so, I hope when you get done traveling you will come back and work for me, you seem to have a way with pokemon that I haven't seen in many years." Lexa smiled and nodded at the job offer.

"Defiantly." Glancing over at the still twitching ash she shook her head. "Let's go, you need to change if you want to start traveling." He nodded and they made their way outside and met a small crowd of people, Ash's mom in front.

She smiled at them both. "Oh, I am so proud of you both! You are both going to fulfill your dreams as pokemon trainers."

Lexa placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry Ms. Ketchum, I'll make sure nothing happens to Ash here." She said and Shadow barked in agreement.

Delilah looked up at her with a watery smile and nodded. "Thank you, and I thought I told you to stop calling me Ms. Ketchum. You are like a daughter to me so just Delilah or Aunt or something else!"

Chuckling Lexa nodded and released Ash's shoulder before Pikachu decided to shock everyone. It was then that Delilah caught sight of Pikachu and seemed a bit confused. "That's your pokemon?"

Pikachu seemed to agree with her until Ash said something. He didn't seem to notice and pumped his fist in the air. "With Pikachu at my side I will be able to get all the pokemon in the world!"

She still seemed a bit confused. "I thought all pokemon stayed inside their pokeballs, well besides Shadow here, why doesn't this one?"

It seemed to dawn on Ash what she meant and he grabbed his Pokeball before Lexa took it from him with a small shake of her head. "Some don't stay inside their pokeballs because they don't like them." She put the ball inside his backpack and shook her head.

Pikachu nodded and Delilah smiled. "Ah, you two are friends already."

Bending down Ash put his bag on the ground and picked up Pikachu. "Yeah, Pikachu and I are great pals."

uh Oh, time to back up.' Motioning for Shadow, Lexa backed up a bit to avoid the repercussions that were heading Ash's way. Delilah said something about Pikachu that must have come off insulting and suddenly everyone was getting shocked by the electrifying attack.

Smiling she waited until everyone was back on their feet. Everyone except Delilah went back to their houses and Ash ran inside Prof. Oak's lab to change into his traveling clothes. "So make sure you both stay safe understood."

Lexa smiled up at her surrogate mother and nodded. "I will, and I will make sure Ash doesn't do anything stupid." Both of them shared a light laugh until Ash walked back out, fully dressed and no longer in his pajamas.

"Alright, time to go!" He yelled out and Lexa smiled with a shake of her head. Suddenly he pulled out and put on a pair of rubber gloves and moved to tie a rope around pikachu when it suddenly ran behind Lexa and perched itself on her shoulder, sticking it's tongue out at it's trainer.

"Wha! Pikachu what are you doing?" The yellow pokemon shook his head and held a little tighter to Lexa's jacket.

Lexa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Some pokemon just don't like being confined and tying them up with a rope is the same as confining them. Give it some time and he will warm up to you."

Ash slumped a bit and put the rubber gloves and rope back in his pack. "Come on, let's get to Viridian City." He nodded in agreement and the four of them headed towards the city that rested only a day away.

The walk out of town was a new one for her, never being outside the town before. The scenery was a nice change and all of her new companions seemed to enjoy being out. They had barely made it into the trip when a pigey walked into the road, pecking at the dirt.

Brightening up Ash grinned at the Pigey and glanced back at Pikachu, who was currently still perched on Lexa's shoulder, napping. "Today's our lucky day, Pikachu go get him!" Pikachu cracked one eye before yawning and turning away, resting mostly on her pack.

'Well that's new.' She thought with amusement. This was Ash's chance and a pigey wasn't on her to catch list...yes She did have one of those. Glancing back at Pikachu she smiled. "How come you won't help him, he is your trainer and friend."

Pikachu shook his head. "Ah, you think he is not worthy to be your trainer?" It nodded and she sighed. "Perhaps if you gave him a chance?" he shook his head and she gave up trying to get him to help her friend.

Ash groaned and stomped his foot. "Okay I get the message! I don't want your help or need it, I can get that thing all on my own!" Turning back to the pigey he pulled out an empty pokeball.

"Ash, you can't catch a pokemon without battling first. If you try catching it straight off it will just come back out and not work." She said and he lowered his hand, seeming contemplating what to do next. "Would you like to borrow Fury to battle a pokemon, perhaps then you might be able to catch something?"

He quickly shook his head and kneeled down, digging though his pack and pulling out his pajama top. "No, I am going to catch a pokemon all on my own." She shrugged, the hassle of trying to get him to see reason not worth the effort.

Creeping slowly he approached the pigey with the shirt. Shadow looked up at her and she only shrugged, their attention going back towards Ash, even pikachu was watching in strange amusement.

It was almost embarrassing to watch and when Ash was thrown back by the gust attack, shirt having been ripped out of his hands, Lexa shook her head and chuckled. "Here is where the old age saying of I told you so, comes into play."

He grumbled when Lexa noticed a small purple blur running towards Ash's backpack. "Let me show you how to properly catch a pokemon." He turned around, still sitting and watched as a Rattata came out of the brush, heading for his bag.

Lexa glanced down at Shadow and nodded. "Use shadowball." He barked in agreement and used the attack. It didn't affect normal type pokemon as strongly but it would work against something so weak, any other attack would be overkill.

The attack hit dead on, sending the small rodent pokemon flying a few feet before it hit the ground. "Got it." Pulling out a pokeball Lexa threw it. Bouncing back and forth the ball seemed like it would fail when it dinged and was still.

Walking over she grabbed the ball and attached it to the belt at her waist. "Alright Ash, your turn, find something you might can capture and try from there." He stood up with a sigh and glanced around, looking for any pokemon that might be easy enough for him to capture.

A shadow appeared a few feet away and Ash glanced back at Pikachu, who was still ignoring him. Sighing softly he reached down and picked up a rock. "I'll get you this time."

It wasn't a perfect plan but better than just throwing a pokeball and hoping to catch something. He threw the rock and it landed perfectly on the pokemon's head, causing a small knot.

Pulling out her pokedex Lexa held it out at the pokemon. (Unlike pigey, spearow has a terrible attitude and will sometimes attack pokemon and humans.) The bird took off and started divebombing Ash.

Should I do something or let him handle the mess he created?' Lexa couldn't really decide what to do until the spearow trained it's eyes on both Shadow and the Pikachu sitting on her bag.

It started attacking them and Lexa dodged the attack while Pikachu clung tightly to her jacket, shadow simply growled it away from himself. "Sparrow they didn't throw the rocks I did!" He shouted, trying to get the wild bird to pull off the attack but it didn't.

(Wild pokemon tend to be sometimes jealous of human trained pokemon) Dexter once more piped in from Ash's pocket. Lexa shook her head and dodged again, they were all to close to Shadow to use any attacks and if Pikachu attacked they were all toast.

Spearow divebombed once more, aiming straight for pikachu but this time the little mouse pokemon's cheeks sparked and Lexa's eyes widened. 'Oh no.' Quickly kneeling down she stuck her fingers in the dirt just as pikachu let loose a thundershock attack that hit the spearow.

The electricity burned a little but thankfully it passed through her into the dirt where she was grounded so no damage was really done. The spearow dropped to the ground and Lexa stood back up with a breath of relief, she had seen ash get shocked and didn't really want to live the same experience.

Before she could shout at Ash to throw a pokeball the spearow stood back up, more pissed looking than it was a second ago and let loose a few calls. Suddenly a tree a few hundred feet away shook as hundreds of spearow poured out.

All of them backed up a few steps and Ash looked back at her. "Should we run?" All three of them nodded and Pikachu jumped off of Lexa's backpack to run beside Ash. Most of the spearow seemed to avoid Lexa but she guessed that it had something to do with Houndoom spouting fire at any that got to close, the birds were not stupid to attack something so much stronger than themselves so instead they focused on the weaker prey that was running in front of her.

Ash said something to Pikachu that she couldn't hear through the noise and Pikachu seemed to shake his head before running forwards faster then quickly being taken over by the wild birds intent on getting revenge.

"Shadow get them away from Pikachu!" He barked and sprinted past Ash growling and breathing fire, the spearow backing up a bit but still attacking when they got past him. Ash ran over and picked up Pikachu in his arms then they were once again running.

Soon a cliff attaching to a river came into view and they all halted, staring down at the water. "What do we do now?" Lexa asked and Ash steeled himself and pulled his hat so that the brim faced the back.

"I am going to jump and try to lose the Spearow, plus this river should connect to Viridian city." Lexa was wary of letting him jump but he would have a better chance in the water anyway so she nodded and he leapt.

Making sure he came back up she glanced back at the fast approaching flock. Shadow nudged her hand and crouched slightly. "You sure you can carry me?" He nodded and she got up on his back like riding a horse. (Houndoom is 5ft 7in, Lexa is 5ft 8in)

Growling he took off down the road, fast. She rode him occasionally when she was a child but it had been years. Glancing back she noticed that all of the spearow followed Ash, none coming after her. 'They must really not like him.'

She sighed and shook her head. 'Only day one into our adventure and he is already making trouble.' Laughing lightly they continued on. It soon started raining and she groaned in annoyance, rain was fine and all but when she was in a rush the rain simply sucked...well At least is wasn't cold.

Suddenly a large lightning attack seemed to shake the very sky. "Shadow, he's there! Let's go!" Shadow picked up the pace and while running they passed a red headed girl, though Lexa didn't really pay any attention to notice that the girl picked up the pace as she passed her.

When the attack died down the sky cleared back up and the city of Veridian came into view over the hill she was going down and Lexa closed her eyes. "Please be okay Ash."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**So I hope you all liked this chapter and I am sorry I know it was really long. Also if anyone is willing to beta for me that would be great, any help would honestly be good cause I know the description kinda sucks here. The only reason I am posting this is because if I didn't I would probably go insane. As I said in the previous A.N this story will be one chapter per episode some some will be long some will be short. Also because of my job updates will be kind of sporadic so please bear with me. **_

_**Please review! Thank you.**_


End file.
